New beginning
by notquiteright02
Summary: A small one shot based off a dream. Entirely devoted to fluff for SOMA :)


**Hey there! This is based off a dream I had so it's a little choppy... I tried to fill it in the best I could without deviating from the plot though... and I'm pretty sure their apartment doesn't have a yard or a pond, but anyway, I hope you enjoy! - NQR02**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater...sad isn't it?**

Maka was asked out by note. When she read it she didn't know what to do, so she walked away.

Later, when Soul asked her if she had read it she replied that she had. Maka was so shocked though, that she couldn't do anything but walk. All of her answers were coming in monotone.

"You don't even care, do you?" Soul asked quietly as he followed her.

"I care" Maka insisted as she kept walking over the small bridge of the pond.

"No, you don't." Soul was getting angry now.

"Yes, I care." Maka repeated, but her actions told Soul she didn't.

Soul stopped following Maka as she walked out the gate. She sat on the grass thinking about what had happened, it was a lot to take in. She had never been asked out before, and by Soul no less. She had never thought that Soul would have felt that way about her. Maka didn't know how to be a girlfriend, plus he was leaving for college tomorrow and she wasn't even sure she would ever get to see him again.

* * *

When Maka went back into the house Blair was setting dinner on the table. Maka noticed that Soul wasn't there. As casually as possible she put a spoonful of potatoes on her plate asking "Where's Soul?"

"He left. Something about 'he had a chance to leave for college and he didn't have anything here to stop him anymore'" Maka nearly choked on a spoonful of potatoes as Blair responded while taking a spoonful of potatoes for herself.

Maka felt cold. Immediately she stood and left the table, fishing around in her pockets for her phone. Maka wanted, no, needed, to tell him that she was sorry, that she was stupid, and that yes, she would go out with him. Maka collapsed in the side yard where she had sat to think, frantically dialing Soul's number into her phone. It went straight to voice mail.

"No! No! Pick up! I need to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" A shadow covered her crouched figure and she knew right away from the voice, that it was Soul. Maka launched herself at Soul. She really did think she wasn't going to get to see him again. Maka had tackled Soul to the ground and was laying on his chest.

"Well I guess you're happy to see me huh?" Soul chuckled as Maka blushed. Then she said things that she never thought she would.

"I really really did. I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave for college because I love you. I really really do." Maka was almost in tears now, thinking of Soul leaving her.

"Well maybe," he said grinning, "you'll see me tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm going away to college, but it's only about 5 miles away. I'm just going to be living in the dorms and.." he stopped talking when Maka hit him. She hit him as hard as she dared because as much as she disliked him at that moment she didn't actually want to hurt him, yet.

"Why didn't you tell me that! That would have been nice to know! Here I was all worried because I'd never see you again, and really you were the one who didn't care because you knew you could see me!" Maka's rant had gotten her face closer and closer to Soul's.

"It was all part of my cool plan," he said. Then he mumbled "It worked perfectly." And he kissed her.

Maka really hadn't been expecting it, she didn't know anything about being a girlfriend and no, she had never been kissed, but she knew that this one would have blown all previous kisses out of the water.

When Soul pulled back he chuckled again "So, then does this mean you'll go out with me?" Maka giggled "Let me think about it" she whispered then she kissed Soul again with everything she had.

**So yeah that's my oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

"Do you think you could get off me? You're really heavy"

Now she wanted to hurt him.


End file.
